Shootingstar Honey
by VoyagerE
Summary: Susan Pevensie,The coolest girl of Narnia has returned.Only this time,she doesn't want to be a serious Queen and coolest girl.With her Shugo Chara they are going to save Narnia from a crisis at Prince Caspian's time.
1. Chapter 1

**Amulet F****u****ture**

**引言**

**Susan Pevensie,**

**Queen Susan The Gentle of Narnia,**

**But,her royal Highness is not happy.**

**Why?**

**Because, although she's a skilled Archer,and a great female warrior**** and everyone thinks she's the coolest girl in Narnia, **

**S****he just don't like the way people think of her.**

**She wants to be frank,**

**in her deep mind,she's not the serious Queen,not the coolest girl, **

**just herself. **

**She wants to be a Ordinary girl.**

**This is the story about how she got changed by her Shugo Chara-Su. **

**Susan and Su together used their ****"special power" to save Narnia from a crisis at Prince Caspian's time.**

================================封===================================

长风呼啸，列车在自己的面前飞驰而过，原本因该看到的墙壁，变成了蔚蓝的天空；原本因该是冰冷坚硬的石板地，变成了暖和松软的沙滩；原本因该在地下火车站的佩文西四兄妹，现在，却站在海边的一个山洞里。

不用过多的言语，大家都很清楚自己在哪里。于是，随之而来的，就是在海滩上的一阵嬉戏。纳尼亚-这个他们朝思暮想的国度，又出现在了他们的眼前。

在大家的欢声笑语中，只有苏珊一个人，找了块礁石，坐了下来，陷入了沉思。

不错，她在纳尼亚的头衔的确是"温柔女王苏珊"，但是，她清清楚楚地记得，在他们四兄妹统治的"黄金时代"，民间对她，有另外一种传闻。当时，苏珊是全纳尼亚的少女模仿对象，不仅仅因为她有举世无双的美貌，更多的是，她们认为，苏珊是全纳尼亚，全阿钦蓝，乃至全卡乐门最最最最酷毙帅呆的女孩。大家向往她精湛的射箭技巧，在战场上英勇作战，她雷厉风行的作风，还有就是她"不鸣则已，一鸣惊人"的说话方式。渐渐地，在大家的脑海里，她女性化的一面被渐渐抹去，留下的只是她男性化的一面，于是固然觉得她帅的不得了。

在他们历经1300年风雨沧桑的宝库里，苏珊又再一次触摸到了她的那把神弓，和那筒神箭。记忆开始在她的脑海里飞速穿梭，她记起了她与这些宝物度过的每一段时光。隐隐地，一丝莫明的担心掠过她的心头-大家还会像以前一样这么看她吗？

"管他呢，已经过去了1300年了，谁还会记得呢。"苏珊自我安慰道。于是，她有重新背上了箭筒，拿上了弓，信心满满地随着埃德蒙，彼德和露茜出发，往山坡下走去。

"这么多年了，入海口都改道了，"彼德望着眼前不算太宽的入海口喃喃自语"这里原先是条下山的路的。""是啊，都过去1300年了。"埃德蒙也叹息道。"快看，那里有条船！"露茜指着与入海口连接的那条大河说。大家顺着她指的方向望去，果然有个黑点在移动-那是一条小木船，上面有两个士兵打扮的人在划船，还有一个很矮小的人似乎被绑起来，扔在船中央。"他们绑起来的，好像是个矮人。"埃德蒙眯起眼睛来，仔细眺望。"不好了，他们要把那个矮人到水里去了！"露茜突然尖叫起来。还没等其他人反应过来，苏珊已经从箭筒里抽出一支箭，搭在她的弓弦上，冲下山坡去了。"Drop him!"在齐膝深的河水里，苏珊放出了她的第一支箭，射在那条木船上，以示警告，并把第二支箭搭上了弦。微风吹过，苏珊的长裙摇曳，褐色的长发随风飘动，犀利的眼神柔中带钢。如此强大的气场，使那两个士兵，一时半会儿不知所措，嘴里叽里咕噜不知讲了些什么，然后狼狈地把矮人往水里一丢，抱头鼠窜。

那个矮人被随后赶到的彼德拖了上岸，埃德蒙顺便把那条小木船给牵来了。露茜刚把绑在矮人嘴上的布条割开，他就一边咳嗽一边努力地说着："不会吧，梦想成真了，不可思议，太不可思议了，难道说这个号角真的起作用了！"接着，他回过头来，对四兄妹说："你们就是1300年前的国王与女王？""你是怎么知道的？"埃德蒙很好奇，"她往水里一站，我就知道是她，不会错的。"小矮人的眼睛开始发亮，"她说的话，她的姿势，她的每一个举止，都酷毙帅呆了，和历史书里描写的一模一样，只有全纳尼亚最酷毙帅呆的女孩才会有这样的举动，太帅了！！！"说着，他从口袋里掏出了一张湿漉漉的纸，一脸期待地说："苏珊女王陛下，能给我签个名吗？""历。。历。。历史。。书里？"埃德蒙和露茜吃惊的连话也说不出来了。"苏，你的名气可真大。。。"彼德无奈地摇摇头。苏珊表面上看起来镇定自若，内心却有说不出的别扭，可是她还是装镇静地淡淡说了一句"他们为什么要绑你？"

苏珊这话刚一出口，她就后悔了-一听到这句话，小矮人又激动起来："真是太帅了，书上说女王陛下是位严肃，且临危不惧的女王，淡定极了！事实果然如此，我们这么激动，她居然还是如此淡定！哈哈，现在有苏珊女王在，100个台尔马人来绑我，我也不怕了，哈哈哈哈哈！""我们。。。。什么时候。。。激动过了？"彼得的表情看上去更无奈了"对了，你说的台尔马人，是什么人？"埃德蒙问。小矮人这才从回过神来，于是，把凯斯宾王子的遭遇告诉了他们。

"变化不止一点儿呀。"彼得听完小矮人的话以后，感叹道。"现在纳尼亚都是台尔马人的天下了。"埃德蒙也深有同感。"同意，变化真大。"露茜也发表了她的意见。正当大家还在感叹的时候，只有苏珊理了理衣裙上的泥砂，大步朝远处走去。彼得注意到了她的行动"苏，你要到哪里去？""你们最好都跟上来，不要把时间浪费在感叹上了，我们去帮助纳尼亚人，帮助凯斯宾王子。"


	2. Chapter 2

**Amulet F****u****ture**

**引言**

**Susan Pevensie,**

**Queen Susan The Gentle of Narnia,**

**But,her royal Highness is not happy.**

**Why?**

**Because, although she's a skilled Archer,and a great female warrior**** and everyone thinks she's the coolest girl in Narnia, **

**S****he just don't like the way people think of her.**

**She wants to be frank,**

**in her deep mind,she's not the serious Queen,not the coolest girl, **

**just herself. **

**She wants to be a Ordinary girl.**

**This is the story about how she got changed by her Shugo Chara-Su. **

**Susan and Su together used their ****"special power" to save Narnia from a crisis at Prince Caspian's time.**

================================封===================================

一路上，小矮人走在最前面，仍旧滔滔不绝地讲这个台尔马王国的的故事，纳尼亚人在他们的统治下是怎么生活的，为什么要现在推翻现任国王的政权等等，当然，还有历史书上是怎么记载这四位古代的国王女王的，这样的话，就少不了讲传说故事里苏珊女王是如何酷毙帅呆，以及传说故事里关于苏珊的越传越玄乎的民间故事。也许是小矮人太热爱历史，也有可能是他本来就爱讲故事，总之，在他们走路的过程中，他的嘴巴就没闭上过，一直不厌其烦地讲着，直到他们已经看见了石桌堡垒，还有几米远的路程时，小矮人才想起来他还没作自我介绍呢。

"我叫杜鲁普金，是红胡子小矮人，请多多关照。""你总算想起来了。。。。"埃德蒙咕哝道。"是哈，他一直想问你叫什么名字，却苦于不愿打断你讲故事，所以一直没问你。"露茜扑哧一声，笑了出来。"那是因为见到苏珊女王，太激动了，脑筋一时半会儿短路了。"杜鲁普金摸这着后脑勺，不好意思底说。"这可不管我事。。。。我可没有让你讲故事。。。。"苏珊喃喃自语，不过杜鲁普金好像没有听到这句话。

"大家快出来看！那支神奇的号角起作用了，它召唤回了古代的国王和女王，来帮助凯斯宾王子了！"到达石桌堡垒是时候，杜鲁普金站在堡垒门口的一大片石板地上大呼小叫起来。结果可想而知，里面的纳尼亚人都闻讯跑出来看看。苏珊注意到了其中有个年纪与他相仿的男孩，有着和她一样的褐色头发，被其他人推推搡搡的挤出来，他好像还没反应过来发生了什么事，不停的地向周围的人询问着。

"哎呦，你不是被那些台尔马人抓去了，怎么脱身的？"围上来的人群首先朝杜鲁普金拥过去，嘘寒问暖。"大家不要光顾这看我，"杜鲁普金站到了一块大石头上，这石头让他显的高了些，向人们宣布"允许我为大家介绍，被神号召唤回来的"黄金年代"时期的四位国王女王！"接着，杜鲁普金做了个手势，于是大家的目光都齐刷刷投向了小矮人身后的四兄妹。

不一会儿，人群就炸开了锅。大家交头接耳，议论纷纷："这是真的吗？神号起作用了？""难道说，传说故事里，那个女王就是他们中的一个？""我就知道会有这一天的。"

"大家静一静，静一静。"几个女马人说，"给我们问几个问题。"然后，她们一脸期待地对着四兄妹说"请问，你们中间哪位是苏珊女王陛下？""是。。。是我。"苏珊回答，"那么。。那么。。"那几个女马人已经激动地说不出话了"那么，您就是哪个帅的不得了的，酷的没药救的，天下无敌女王，温柔王苏珊吗？""正是在下。"

听到这句话之后，人群又不安静起来，先是讨论声，"听说在这四位国王女王加冕之前，他们先大战邪恶的白女巫。在战斗的时候，埃德蒙国王为了救整支军队，只身前去砍断白女巫力量的源泉-她的魔杖，结果魔杖是砍断了，他自己也被白女巫捅了一剑，倒在地上。这时，有个坏蛋拿着斧子来砍他，幸好苏珊女王发现了这个危急的情况，想都没想，拉弓就射，而且一箭就中。她的神箭手的名号就是这么来的。""好帅哦，听说她当时也没经过多少弓箭手的训练，要我的话绝对做不到。""还有，还有，据说在1014年的时候，卡乐门的罗巴达什王子要来抢她成亲，但是，纳尼亚连一个兵都没有动过，只有苏珊女王一个人，在与阿钦兰边境接壤的小山包上一站，他们就没敢再往前走一步！厉害不？""厉害，厉害。"。。。。。。。。。。接着，讨论声变成了欢呼声，然后，热情高涨的人群把苏珊拉走了，一边走一边说"女王陛下，您愿意接受我们的interview吗？"

他们像一窝蜂似的围着苏珊拥进了堡垒，于是，刚才还热热闹闹的场地上只剩下了一懒无语的彼得，埃德蒙和露茜，还有杜鲁普金和到现在都还没搞清楚状况的凯斯宾王子。"往。。往山包上。。。一。。一站，他们就，就没敢再往前走一步。。。"埃德蒙很无奈地自言自语"明明就是我和露茜去把他们拿下的嘛。。。。真是越传越玄乎。。。"


	3. Chapter 3

**Amulet F****u****ture**

**引言**

**Susan Pevensie,**

**Queen Susan The Gentle of Narnia,**

**But,her royal Highness is not happy.**

**Why?**

**Because, although she's a skilled Archer,and a great female warrior**** and everyone thinks she's the coolest girl in Narnia, **

**S****he just don't like the way people think of her.**

**She wants to be frank,**

**in her deep mind,she's not the serious Queen,not the coolest girl, **

**just herself. **

**She wants to be a Ordinary girl.**

**This is the story about how she got changed by her Shugo Chara-Su. **

**Susan and Su together used their ****"special power" to save Narnia from a crisis at Prince Caspian's time.**

================================封===================================

"哎呀，刚刚忙着介绍女主角了，把这正事给忘了。"杜鲁普金重重地拍了一下脑门，急忙转过身子，把还站在远处，盯着不久前苏珊被拖进去的门发呆的凯斯宾拉到了自己的旁边。"这位，就是我们要帮助的王子，我们领导者，我们选择的王-凯斯宾！""好年轻哦！！！"露茜情不自禁底叫了起来，"小小年纪，就志向远大，还有一大堆追随者，真是不可思议！！""怎么说他都比你大吧，露。"埃德蒙瞥了露茜一眼。"什么嘛，我们执政的黄金年代是在1300年以前，应该是我比他大了1300岁，难道我不该一前辈的口吻说话吗？"说罢，露茜摆了摆手，接着对埃德蒙说"没关系的，埃德，我知道你数学和历史的成绩不好，难怪你算不清我们到底是不是他的前辈，你每次考试都算术成绩倒数第一，可是我就是想不明白，苏珊是数学女强人，彼德简直就把图书馆里的历史书都背下来了，照理说基因不错的，你怎么会。。。。。""哎，哎，算了，算了，我们还是讲正事好了，不要争了，他召唤我们的目的不是叫我们来这里吵嘴的。"彼德急忙打圆场。"原来他们还记得我们在这里啊。"杜鲁普金和凯斯宾默默的咕哝。

"那么，我们进堡垒去讨论吧，前辈们。"凯斯宾突然冒出了一句话，"在外面边吹冷风，边开会讨论大事，不是什么好主意。""对啊，对啊，王子殿下说到了点子上。"杜鲁普金连忙接上话题，顺手拉着已经"燃烧起来"的埃德蒙和露茜，还有一边竭力劝阻他们不要在大庭广众之下吵嘴的彼德往堡垒里走去。"看见了没有？王子叫我们"前辈"。"露茜一边走一边嚷，还扮了个鬼脸给埃德蒙看。"露茜，大人不记小人过，这次看在王子的面子上，暂且放过你。。。。"接下来便听到了埃德蒙咬牙切齿的声音。。。。。。。。。

不过，吵嘴归吵嘴，讨论正事的时候，露茜和埃德蒙都摆出了一副前辈国王的样子，而且在彼德，杜鲁普金和凯斯宾全力劝阻下暂时保持和平。于是大家总算可以讨论怎么帮助凯斯宾夺回王位，让他实现自己的诺言-让所有古老的纳尼亚人不再受到台尔马人的驱逐，让他们享受和台尔马人同等的权利。

"就这么办，我们夜袭他们的城堡，从内部瓦解他们，然后双管齐下，推翻凯斯宾叔叔的政权，把合法继承人凯斯宾扶上王位。"彼德突然重重地拍了一下厚重的会议木桌。"这个注意是不错，但是。。。"埃德蒙有点犹豫，"城堡被叫成城堡的原因，也就是它很难被攻下来，我们人手不多，胜算不大。""还是和以前一样，"露茜心里想"彼德总是比埃德蒙冲动，不过埃德蒙每次总是在关键时刻帮他醒醒脑，也许这就是为什么他们两个配合指挥的战斗总是以胜利告终。"想到这里，露茜嗤嗤的笑了一声，不过貌似大家都没听见。"不行不行，这样肯定行不通的，我以前住在那里，对地形很熟的，要攻克它的几率不大，而且它在建成以来就没被攻克过，你可想而知它的防御性能有多好，不可以莽撞行事。"凯斯宾坚持反对，"王子殿下，"彼德的脸色突然变的很阴沉"我们这么点人手，只能采用出其不意，先发制人的战略。我们很感激你在我们赶到之前就集结的军队，从敌人那里夺来的足够的兵器，但是，你总不能在这个堡垒里躲一辈子，还有，你以为你抢了他们的兵器，他们就会不闻不问的让你继续躲在这里？也许他们已经出发来围剿你了，"彼得顿了顿，说"请王子殿下记住这句话：战胜恐惧的办法有两种，逃避或是愤怒。到底是逃避还是愤怒，就要看王子你的选择了。"说完，他径直走出了房间。

"愤怒，当然是愤怒。"彼德离开房间后，凯斯宾沉默了很长时间，然后从嘴里硬生生底挤出了几个字。


	4. Chapter 4

**Amulet F****u****ture**

**引言**

**Susan Pevensie,**

**Queen Susan The Gentle of Narnia,**

**But,her royal Highness is not happy.**

**Why?**

**Because, although she's a skilled Archer,and a great female warrior**** and everyone thinks she's the coolest girl in Narnia, **

**S****he just don't like the way people think of her.**

**She wants to be frank,**

**in her deep mind,she's not the serious Queen,not the coolest girl, **

**just herself. **

**She wants to be a Ordinary girl.**

**This is the story about how she got changed by her Shugo Chara-Su. **

**Susan and Su together used their ****"special power" to save Narnia from a crisis at Prince Caspian's time.**

================================封===================================

在彼德，埃德蒙，露茜，凯斯宾和杜鲁普金开会的时候，苏珊正在被一大队人马围着，询问各种各样的问题。他们的态度非常诚恳，闹的苏珊不好意思不回答他们。于是，面对人们讲述的关于自己的越传越玄乎的故事的问题，她也只好编出玄乎的回答来搪塞他们。近乎一个小时的"特别采访"，让苏珊的脑细胞死伤了一大片。她只觉得头昏眼花，路也走不稳了。

"我在位的15年里，遇到过的烦人的外交会议经历了不下20次，我都挺过来了，惟独这次。。。。。这么狼狈。。。。。唉，真的是"宝刀"老了。。。。明星果然不好当"苏珊自言自语，"不过幸好他们都问完了，对了，去看看剩下的三个在干什么。"说着，苏珊就拖着沉重的步子，朝堡垒的前厅走去。

前厅里，露茜正在和其他一群人缝皮甲。

"你在这里缝皮甲干什么？"苏珊慢慢地走过去，问道。"哦，对了，你错过了会议，那个，彼德，凯斯宾和埃德决定在两天以后的夜里偷袭城堡，你也要参加的，因为你是帅呆酷毙的王牌女王，我们中间的Joker。"露茜调皮地向苏珊眨了眨眼睛。"哦，露，连你也这么说。。。"苏珊很无奈地把手放在了额头上。

"那么，和我们一起来缝皮甲好了。"露茜接着说。"这种缝缝补补小的事，只有大小姐才去做。是我的话，我就去给箭上箭头去，战斗中光防御是行不通的，也要有攻击的武器，况且，已经有你在做防御的皮甲了，我就去干点别的，在人手不够的情况下，学会合理分配人力资源，也是很有用的。"虽然苏珊的心里不是那么想的，但是她的嘴巴还是不听使唤地用原来的酷酷的语调讲着，这是有原因的，苏珊不想让别人知道她不擅长做针线活，而这样讲的成效马上就显现出来了-话音刚落，她就听到旁边有个半羊人对他的伙伴说"看到了没有，这就是苏珊女王特有的酷酷的说话方式，在平时聊天的话里，也有教育人的道理蕴藏，能做到这一点的，也只有苏珊女王陛下了。想要变的和她一样酷的话，就从说话方式开始学习好了。"

苏珊的脸一下子红到了耳根。都怪自己的嘴不听使唤，她心里想。不过，话都说到这个份上了，她也只能一言不发地离开，去右厅给箭上箭头去。

给箭上箭头不是一件容易的事情，要是装歪了，那就得重新开始。不过这点事情还是难不倒苏珊的，毕竟她是纳尼亚的第一神箭手啊，不知道怎么给弓上弦或组装新的箭的，怎么能成为一个优秀合格的弓箭手？更何况是"第一"了。她花了一整个下午，把自己承包的几捆箭给搞定了以后，还帮着别人装了不少，中间还包括帮助大家把几张很硬的弓捆起来，完成"驯弓"的工艺，顺便教了些制作弓的方便快捷的技巧给大家。本来看似制作任务比其他的部门都要重的弓箭部，在苏珊女王的帮助下，提前完成了制作任务，而且还是所有部门中首先完成任务的。

于是，人群中又熙熙攘攘地传开了苏珊女王是绝对王牌的谣言。

但是，苏珊没有兴趣理会这些谣言，她就想一个人静一静。

于是，避开喧闹的人群，她回到了位于内厅的女生宿舍。她的床是刚刚才按上去的，在角落里，和露茜的床紧靠在一起。床上放着她的那把神奇的弓和那筒永远也射不完的箭。

她在弓箭和被中间腾出一个空位置，然后躺了下来，用手枕着头，抬头看着天花板。"为什么大家都觉得我很酷？没道理啊。"苏珊心想"也许是我的说话方式太直截了当了。"她推测，"也有可能是以前我们执政的时候，我总是参加战斗的指挥的原因，恩，当时女孩子很少加入军队的。""但是，也有可能是外交会议上的演讲风格。。恩。。""唉，"苏珊突然叹了口气，"归根结底，还是我内外形象不一致啊，我很想讲话温柔点，但是每次总是冷酷的语气出口。"她拿起了被子把头蒙住，"露茜的可爱的口吻，总是招来好评，亲和力也很强。怪不得以前每次要与外国签定什么重要的条款时，彼德总是叫露茜陪他去谈。"苏珊翻了一个身，"明明我的头衔是温柔女王，为什么实际上我却做不到温柔？我也想当个普通的女孩，有温柔的口吻，家务活样样精通，做出来的点心也不会无法下咽。。。。"她还记得上次她废尽心机，好不容易做出来的布丁，根本吃不了，但是她居然还坚持让彼德，露茜和埃德蒙尝尝。埃德蒙和露茜知道她的手艺不咋的，坚决不吃，只有彼德，为了不让她伤心，试着吃了一个，结果从那以后，彼德再也不敢吃布丁了。

"真的好想改变自己啊。"苏珊对自己说。想着想着，她迷迷糊糊地睡着了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Amulet F****u****ture**

**引言**

**Susan Pevensie,**

**Queen Susan The Gentle of Narnia,**

**But,her royal Highness is not happy.**

**Why?**

**Because, although she's a skilled Archer,and a great female warrior**** and everyone thinks she's the coolest girl in Narnia, **

**S****he just don't like the way people think of her.**

**She wants to be frank,**

**in her deep mind,she's not the serious Queen,not the coolest girl, **

**just herself. **

**She wants to be a Ordinary girl.**

**This is the story about how she got changed by her Shugo Chara-Su. **

**Susan and Su together used their ****"special power" to save Narnia from a crisis at Prince Caspian's time.**

================================封===================================

"啊啊啊。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。"早晨的寂静在苏珊的一声尖叫中打破，堡垒里的人无一例外，都被她吵醒了。

"什么事啊，苏？"就睡在苏珊附近的一张床上的露茜首先被她的姐姐从美梦中吵醒。

"蛋。。。。蛋。。。。。蛋。。。。。有个蛋。。。。"苏珊站在床边，惊慌失措，用手指这被子，嘴里还语无伦次地叨叨着什么。她的头发还乱糟糟的，看来也是刚刚才醒来的。

"什么蛋？你不会是梦到自己做的烧焦的煎蛋饼自己吃吧？"露茜很不情愿地从自己的床上坐起来，揉着惺忪的睡眼，打着呵欠挖苦道。

"不是，不是，露，是个蛋，那是个蛋。。。。是个蛋。。"苏珊连话都说不清楚了，看来她真的是吓坏了。

"什么蛋，你在说什么？被子里怎么可能有。。。。"顺着苏珊指着的方向望去，露茜到嘴边的话又咽了回去-苏珊的被子里，确确实实有个蛋。

这时，房间里的其他人也都从床上起来，走到苏珊的床边探个究竟。和苏珊一样，看到这枚蛋的人都吃惊极了，没有一个人能解释清楚这枚蛋的来历。

露茜鼓起勇气，用手指的指尖快速地碰了那枚蛋一下。"热乎乎的。。。还挺光华的。"她得出这样一个结论。

"那枚蛋是绿色的，还有黑色的花纹，不可能是一般的蛋。"人群中有一个人说。

"我看女王陛下还是带着这枚蛋去找马人首领，他的学识渊博，一定知道这是什么。"其中一个女马人对苏珊提议道。

于是，五分钟以后，在聚满好奇的人群的堡垒前厅，苏珊把她的那枚怪异的蛋交给了马人首领。

马人首领接过蛋后，拿在手上仔细端详起来。周围的人，包括苏珊在内，都把紧张的心提到了嗓子眼。"恩，如果我没记错的话，这是一枚守护蛋。"终于，马人首领发话了。"守护蛋？"站在苏珊旁边的埃德蒙一脸不解，他也是被苏珊的尖叫声吵醒之后，来探个究竟的队伍中的一员。"没错，它就是一枚守护蛋。"马人首领向他点点头，然后接着向大家解释，"我们中间的每个人都拥有心灵之蛋，而守护蛋是从人们的心灵之蛋中诞生的，会从蛋里孵化出守护甜心，而守护甜心就是持有者理想中的自己，但是守护蛋只有在主人强烈的愿望下才会诞生的。"马人首领说到这里顿了顿，把目光移向了苏珊，"所以，女王陛下是不是有很强烈的愿望要改变现在的自我？" "我。。。。。。"苏珊刚想说什么，彼德突然打断了她。

"这么说来，我也有一个守护蛋。"彼德从口袋里掏出了另一个蛋，摆在大家面前。

"哎？？？？？"这下大家更加吃惊了，

"这个蛋是昨天早上发现的，我一直没好意思说，所以。。。。"彼德挠了挠后脑勺，调皮地做了个鬼脸。

"这个蛋和苏珊女王陛下的，没什么大的区别，真像。"凯斯宾不知道什么时候开始比较起彼德和苏珊的蛋来。"大家看，女王陛下的蛋是绿色的，上面有三叶草的花纹，彼德陛下的蛋是黄色的，上面有菱形的花纹，真奇怪。"凯斯宾接着说，

"恩。。那也许是因为他们是兄妹的关系吧。"马人首领推测。

"太好了！"一直在一旁静观事态发展的露茜突然高兴地叫了起来，"彼德和苏珊都有了守护蛋，这是不是意味着我和埃德也要有守护蛋了？我们是兄妹嘛，对不对啊，埃德？""这个，我也不清楚，不过我知道的是，你最好回去再睡一会儿，你好像给高兴糊涂了。"埃德蒙搪塞着露茜，然后把他的小妹妹领回了她的卧室。一路上，露茜还不厌其烦地问着埃德蒙各种关于守护蛋的问题，比如"你说你的守护蛋会是什么颜色的？我希望我的是红色的。"或"你希望上面有什么花纹呢？"或"真不知道守护甜心是什么样子的，苏珊和彼德的蛋什么时候孵化呀？"之类的问题。

不过很快，堡垒里的人就都被露茜传染了-不仅仅只是她一个人在讨论守护蛋的话题，几乎所有的人都在讨论。这个话题可以说是风靡一时，人气超高，就连凯斯宾也开始幻想得到一个守护蛋。

苏珊趁着工作的空闲，一个人躲在墙角里，从口袋里掏出那个守护蛋来。"守护蛋。。。"她默默地对自己说"真的能让我改变吗？"苏珊又想起了昨天睡着前，自己那些稀奇古怪的想法，包括。。。"想成为一个温柔的女孩，家务和做饭样样精通。"她陷入了沉思，"难道是这个想法让守护蛋诞生的？"


End file.
